Stranger
by Nerazzuri
Summary: Sebuah zona anomali menarik atensi Ryuzaki. fenomena supranatural dalam balutan misteri. Fragmen sejarah kembali tersaji. Dedicated for 1-11 L sm. Not a historical fic. Read and Review please


**Death Note belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typos dan sederet kesalahan lain.**

**Inspiring from Capital S by Claire barbossa**

**Dedicated for 1-11 L sm day**

.

Pukul enam pagi, saat yang tepat untuk bangun dan menikmati sepotong roti. Tambahkan secangkir kopi, cukup untuk menyelamatkan mata dari rasa kantuk tak terperi. Jika ini adalah negara tropis, tentu mentari sudah mengintip melalui kisi-kisi.

Sayangnya ini Rusia utara. Mengharap sang surya ekuivalen dengan probabilitas L meninggalkan glukosa. Dan sosok yang terepresentasi oleh abjad keduabelas itu tengah berkutat dengan enigma. Atensinya telah direnggut oleh data dari sebuah fenomena.

"_Black archeologist_," ucap Light, "Aku baru tahu kau juga tertarik pada artefak kuno."

"Banyak yang bisa didapat dari sebuah sejarah," ucap L sembari menambahkan dua butir gula ke dalam Darjeeling-nya. Mengaduk pelan cairan kecoklatan itu sebelum menyesap aroma dari rasa kesukaannya. Berharap kadar gulanya memberikan injeksi energi bagi daya pikirnya.

"Dari sekian banyak tempat bersejarah di Rusia, kenapa St. Petersburg yang harus kau pilih?" Light tergerak untuk bertanya.

"Tidakkah Light-_kun_ tahu, St. Petersburg merupakan perhiasan dari peradaban Eropa Timur?" L balik bertanya.

"Ya, aku tahu," ucap Light. Ia sibuk menggerutu dalam hati, berjanji akan membuka sejarah Rusia setelah ini agar tak lagi kehilangan harga diri.

L kembali memerhatikan data dalam layar digital. Ia tertarik pada sebuah anomali berbau supranatural. Terdengar tak masuk akal, namun justru menarik untuk diungkap secara total. Terlebih bagi L yang tak percaya dunia khayal.

Tiap misteri memiliki jawaban pasti. Begitulah asumsi detektif satu ini.

Dan anomali di Leningradsky terlalu menarik untuk dilewatkan. Dengan sebuah biara tua berupa reruntuhan. Di tengah rawa, di tepi hutan. Sungguh lokasi idaman untuk berfantasi horor di akhir pekan. Ugh, kenapa tak sekalian saja menyebutnya kerajaan setan?

Jumlah orang-orang yang menghilang di zona ini menjadi daya tarik tambahan. L tergerak untuk mencari tahu, dimana korban disembunyikan. Andaikata mereka telah mati pun, mestinya jasad mereka bisa ditemukan.

Watari datang menginterupsi lamunan. Sepotong _cake_ dengan coklat dan keju tersedia di atas nampan. Kudapan yang ia nantikan sebagai selingan.

"Kita mulai ekspedisi besok pagi," ucap L sembari menikmati penganan.

"Kau terlalu bersemangat, Ryuzaki. Kurasa gula-gula itu sudah mulai meracuni tubuhmu," tukas Light.

"Light-_kun_ tidak setuju?" tanya L tanpa mengalihkan atensinya dari _cake_ yang begitu menggoda.

"Terserah kau saja," ucap Light tak tertarik untuk berdebat.

L tak menanggapi ucapan Light. Asalkan Light tak menolak, tak jadi masalah baginya. Dalam kasus seperti ini, seorang _partner_ yang sepadan tentu akan sangat berguna. Terlebih, ini adalah Rusia. Boleh jadi akan ada banyak hal tak terduga.

.

.

"Dingin."

Kata itu terucap dari pemuda bersurai coklat. Didekatkannya kedua telapak tangannya pada api unggun demi mencari rasa hangat. Manik _amber_-nya melirik figur sentral berkulit pucat. Terlihat tengah menyesap coklat panasnya dengan nikmat.

Si jabrik itu, bisa-bisanya ia tetap tenang sembari memanjakan lidah di tengah keadaan yang tidak kondusif begini. Kira-kira itulah pemikiran yang bersarang di kepala pemuda ini. Setengah merutuki, kenapa ia harus ada di tempat tersembunyi, lengkap dengan suasana sepi.

Bila diperinci, Light memang tak salah konklusi. Di tepi rawa ini, hanya ada mereka dan pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi. Bahkan satwa liar yang kerap kali menampakkan diri lebih memilih untuk berhibernasi.

Mestinya mereka sudah bisa memulai ekspedisi hari ini. Baru lewat tengah hari kala mereka tiba di sini. Hanya saja, kabut tak terekspektasi menghalangi. Jadilah mereka berdiam diri dalam tenda untuk mengkaji strategi.

L bangkit usai isi cangkirnya habis. Meraih sebuah piranti komunikasi lalu menyimpannya dalam mantel berlapis. Light memilih bersikap apatis. Barangkali L hanya akan mengecek keadaan sebagai pengobat rasa ingin tahu yang tak mampu ditepis. Toh, antara tenda dengan reruntuhan biara tak terpaut aksa drastis.

Aroma dedaunan yang melapuk menguar di sepanjang jalan. Ekspirasi L menghasilkan kabut tipis, nyaris tak kelihatan. Sebuah senter digenggam di tangan kanan. Langkahnya kian terayun cepat kala biara telah menanti di depan.

L mengarahkan senter pada reruntuhan. Mengagumi kontruksi bangunan yang dipaksa hancur akibat pertempuran. Sangat disayangkan memang, tapi begitulah esensi dari upaya perebutan kekuasaan. Manik sewarna obsidian itu menyisir bebatuan. Barangkali ada hal menarik yang bisa ia temukan. Berpindah ke sisi kanan, L menemukan sebuah tulisan. Terukir rapi dengan aksara Kiril di atas bebatuan.

Leningradsky, 1941

"Horee!"

Seruan serupa koor memecah sunyi. Refleks L mencari, dimana letak sumber bunyi. Namun hening kembali menyelimuti. Hanya gemerisik dedaunan yang memberi melodi. L yakin ia tidak tuli. Dan kini sejumlah asumsi bermunculan di otak kiri.

"… zaki!"

Sayup-sayup ia mendengar sebuah suara. Kali ini terdengar familiar baginya.

"Ryuzaki!"

Ah, kali ini mengenali. Suara bariton ini tentu milik Light Yagami. Pemuda itu berlari, mengeliminasi tiap inci yang memisahkan dirinya dengan sang detektif mumpuni.

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa." Pemuda itu terlihat lega.

Alis L terangkat kembali demi mendengar rangkaian verbal sarat atensi. Tak biasanya Light begini. Atau boleh jadi ia juga mendengar suara misterius tadi.

"Ayo kembali ke tenda," ajak Light.

Hanya perasaan L saja, ataukah memang Light sedikit frustasi. Entahlah, L tak ingin berspekulasi.

.

.

Gelap gulita menjadi pemandangan utama bagi indra penglihatan. Begitulah malam hari di tengah hutan. Hanya tenda mereka yang mendapat penerangan. Dua pemuda di dalamnya terkunci dalam keheningan. L sibuk memikirkan arti tulisan sedang Light terkungkung dalam kebisuan.

"Kau yakin tidak melihatnya?

"Light-_kun_ yakin tidak mendengarnya?"

Dua kalimat yang terlontar nyaris bersamaan. Semenjak sore tadi, mereka belum berganti pokok bahasan. L merasa mendengar pekikan. Light mengaku melihat kobaran api di atas reruntuhan.

Hening kembali mendominasi. Masing-masing berkutat dengan asumsi. Sesekali saling melirik sembari menginsinuasi, rekannya tengah berpretensi. Tak tahan lagi, Light memberi sebuah solusi.

"Sudahlah. Sepertinya ini bagian dari anomali. Lebih baik kita tidur saja." Pemuda itu menghampiri kantung tidurnya.

Kali ini L sepakat dengan rekannya. Sayang insomnia berkepanjangan menghalanginya memejamkan mata. Sembari bergelung dalam kantung tidurnya, ia memikirkan probabilitas yang ada. Semuanya masih terasa taksa.

Brrmm… brrmm…

Ugh, L pasti salah dengar. Di tengah hutan seperti ini, mana ada mobil kesasar. Sebuah dugaan yang sungguh tak mendasar. Lagipula Light pasti akan menertawakannya jika ia juga tak mendengarnya.

Dor! Dor!

L menajamkan telinganya. Ya! Kali ini suaranya terdengar nyata. Light pasti akan percaya. Pemuda itu bangkit demi membangunkan rekannya. Lebih bagus lagi jika Light bersedia mengecek keadaan bersama.

"Light-_kun_…"

"Tetaplah di dalam tenda, Ryuzaki. Jika kau mau bicara tentang keributan di luar sana, kukatakan padamu: Ya, aku mendengarnya," sahut Light.

Tak mengindahkan ucapan Light, L menguak pintu tenda. Baginya rasa penasaranlah yang berkuasa. Butuh beberapa detik agar matanya terbiasa dengan kondisi minim cahaya. Manik legamnya segera mengenali tank-tank berukuran tak biasa. Dijaga oleh satu kompi pasukan tanpa kepala!

"Ku-kubilang juga apa. Tetaplah di sini. Jangan cari mati." Light duduk sembari memeluk lutut penuh rasa ngeri. "Sore tadi aku melihatnya. Kupikir hanya sebuah fatamorgana."

"Light-_kun_ takut?" Sebuah tudingan meluncur dari bibir L.

Light mendecih kesal. Harga dirinya tercabik demi mendengar tudingan frontal. Terlebih tudingan memalukan itu dilontarkan sang rival. Benar-benar ejekan bebal.

"Berpikirlah realistis. Tengah malam dalam gelap begini, apa yang bisa kita lakukan?" sanggah Light.

"Observasi, Light-_kun_," ucap L, "Kita perlu tahu, darimana, bagaimana dan untuk apa mereka muncul."

Jeritan panjang kembali membahana. Pidato-pidato berbahasa Jerman mengudara. Suara orang-orang tertawa, kontradiktif dengan lengkingan-lengkingan yang memekakkan telinga. Semuanya terdengar nyaris bersama. Sudah tentu membuat bingung sekaligus ngeri dua pemuda.

"Biar kutebak, daerah rawa ini tentu kamp pasukan Jerman saat Perang Dunia II." Light berargumen.

Dalam hal ini, L sependapat. Menguak sedikit pintu tenda, ia mengamati dengan cermat. Mencatat baik-baik di benaknya, pemandangan yang ia lihat. Belum juga sepuluh detik lewat, dirinya dipandangi puluhan mata berkilat-kilat.

"Kubilang juga apa," komentar Light kala rekannya jatuh terduduk dengan napas memburu. Sulung Yagami ini mengerti, bagi L fenomena supranatural tentu hal yang baru. Sebagai detektif, tentu ia mengenal berbagai disiplin ilmu. Tapi ilmu tentang hantu? Light tak yakin akan hal itu.

Yah, sepertinya kasus ini memang menjadi pengalaman baru untuknya.

.

.

Sepanjang malam, tak sedetik pun mata terpejam. Penyebabnya apalagi kalau bukan jeritan-jeritan kelam, penyiksaan kejam hingga ledakan meriam. Begitu pagi menjelang, L tak tinggal diam. Sebuah parang dan senter telah ia genggam.

"Bekas tank ini sepertinya masih baru." Light membungkuk demi memastikan penglihatannya. Ia mengarahkan _handycam_-nya demi mendapat sebuah bukti nyata.

Jejak tank tercetak dengan jelas di permukaan tanah. Terlihat amat kentara di lahan basah. Semalam gerimis memang sempat tercurah. Mereka tak begitu menyadarinya akibat pendengaran yang terbombardir parah.

"Aku akan melihat ke sebelah sana," tutur Light.

Pemuda itu melangkah ke arah utara, meninggalkan L yang masih takjub pada jejak yang ada. Ia teringat kembali tulisan di reruntuhan biara. Hanya kebetulan saja atau semalam mereka memang terjebak di dalam masa yang berbeda.

Tank-tank itu, suara-suara itu, hingga seragam para serdadu cukup memberi bukti darimana mereka berasal. Dan jejak tank ini memberi bukti, ia tak sedang mengkhayal. Ini memang fenomena supranatural.

"Serranggg!"

L tercekat kala mendengar suara ini lagi. Pupilnya melebar kala melihat dua kompi pasukan di kanan kiri. Setengah tak siap, ia mengangkat parang sebagai proteksi diri. Namun lagi-lagi sebuah kejutan ia dapati.

Pasukan-pasukan bersenjata itu melewatinya begitu saja. Menembusnya seakan ia sebuah hologram semata. Padahal suara dan sosok mereka begitu nyata. Berkali-kali L merasa, puluhan butir peluru nyaris menembusnya.

Ia tak lagi melihat sosok Light di tempat ini. Bahkan tenda tempat mereka bermalam pun tak ia temui. Semuanya berganti menjadi lokasi invasi. Baiklah… baiklah… ini memang zona anomali. Fakta ini tak bisa dibantah lagi. Hal terbaik adalah pergi. Biarlah Leningradsky menyimpan misterinya sendiri. Sebaiknya ia mencari Light dan mengajaknya angkat kaki.

"Light-_kun_?" L memanggilnya.

Tak ada sahutan.

"Light-_kun_?"

Masih tak ada jawaban.

L melangkah mencari keberadaan rekannya. Matanya memindai tiap entitas yang tertangkap oleh mata. Tak ada sosok yang dicarinya. Alih-alih berhasil, ia justru kesulitan menerobos 'pasukan' utopia. Ekor matanya menangkap sesosok pemuda yang tampak lebih nyata.

Itu dia!

L mempercepat langkahnya. Menembus pasukan-pasukan tak kasat mata. Hatinya terus berharap rekannya akan baik-baik saja. Meski ia tahu harapannya sia-sia kala melihat kondisi rekannya. "Light-_kun_?" Ia memanggilnya.

Ia mengerjapkan mata demi melihat kondisi Light yang berantakan. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Pakaiannya terkoyak di beberapa bagian. Peluhnya bercucuran. Ekspresinya menyiratkan sebuah ketakutan.

L tak perlu bertanya apa yang terjadi. Luka dan memar di tubuh Light sudah cukup memberi bukti. Ia merogoh saku celananya, mengambil sebuah piranti komunikasi. Untung saja tak ada hambatan koneksi.

"Watari, tolong jemput kami."

.

.

Leningradsky Luban memang sebuah zona anomali. L mengakui, betapa kentalnya atmosfir supranatural berbalut misteri. Andaikata mereka tertahan lebih lama, boleh jadi mereka tak pernah kembali.

"Ryuzaki, Light ingin menemuimu," ucap Watari.

L melangkahkan kaki ke ruangan sahabatnya dirawat. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dengan beberapa perban yang membebat. Tapi sisa-sisa depresi itu sudah tak lagi terlihat.

"Light-_kun_ sudah sehat?"

"Kupikir begitu," ucap Light, "_Well,_ aku benci harus mengatakan ini. Tapi aku berterima kasih kau membawaku lebih cepat. Saat itu aku bahkan tak bisa membedakan kau Ryuzaki sungguhan atau hantu keparat yang menyerupaimu."

"Hn?" L mengerutkan alis pertanda heran.

"Hey, jangan menatapku begitu," tukas Light keberatan, "Aku melihatmu berdiri di antara reruntuhan. Kupikir itu kau, jadi kau menghampirinya. Tapi ternyata dia menyerangku dengan parang. Yah, aku tahu itu pasti bukan kau."

Parang?

Ya, L ingat ia memang membawa parang. Tapi ia tak melihatnya lagi sejak menghampiri Light di seberang. Rasanya benda itu jatuh atau hilang.

Orang yang menyerupai dirinya? Bukankah di medan perang hanya ada pasukan Jerman dan Rusia. Tentu terbayang bagaimana ciri fisik mereka. Atau jangan-jangan…

Watari memberikan _handycam_ Light saat ia selesai membesuknya. Ekspresi Watari membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Ada apa sebenarnya? Terdorong rasa ingin tahu yang menggelora, ia melihat rekamannya. Bola matanya membulat demi melihat isi rekaman dalam genggamannya.

Dirinya –L tentu saja- menyerang Light habis-habisan. Dengan parang di tangan, ia mengayunkan sabetan. Light terlihat tak sanggup melawan. Saat light telah tersungkur, ia baru menghentikan serangan.

Tiba-tiba L merasa dingin. Ingin mengatakan ini tidak mungkin.

"Saya tahu, ini bukan kau, Ryuzaki. Satu kekuatan supranatural meminjam tubuhmu untuk menyerang Light," ucap Watari.

Dengan kata lain. Ia kerasukan setan. Sebuah konklusi yang sungguh tak mengenakkan. Dan tentu saja ini cukup membingungkan.

"Saya mau teh Darjeeling dengan lima sendok gula, Watari." L memijat pelipisnya perlahan.

Watari mengangguk, membiarkan L mencerna baik-baik isi rekaman. Secangkir teh tentu akan membantunya merelaksasi pikiran. L tak menyangka, urusan pertamanya dengan supranatural ternyata menghasilkan korban. Lebih dari itu, pikirannya terus menerus memberi sebuah pertanyaan.

Apa yang sebenarnya telah ia lakukan?

.

Owari


End file.
